


Is it the beard?

by Kindred



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale has a beard, Beard Kink, Crowley had a beard kink, Horny Crowley, M/M, Possessive Crowley, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Is it the beard that turning you on?”“Noooo it’s the smell of this musty book shop, yes it the beard now move!”





	Is it the beard?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Michael Sheen has a lot to be blamed for...

Crowley walked into the book shop, he hisses as he stood there soaking wet “They said the weather was going to be bad but this is just nut.” He growled as he ran his fingers through his hair just so he could get it out of his eyes.   
“Oh Crowley you getting my floor wet.” Come Aziraphale voice “Why didn’t you park outside like you normally do?” The demon rolled his eyes and was about to come up with some snarky answer but when he looked at the white-haired angel he froze. 

Aziraphale was stood there looking unhappy at the floor as the demon created his own little pond around himself. He blinked when he notices that the demon was staring at him with his jaw open “Darling please closes your mouth you’re looking like a guppy.”  
“Angel?” He gasped as he steps closer to him, Aziraphale blinked as he watched the red-headed demon reached out and touch his face or rather the beard.   
“I wanted to try something new.” He smiled weakly and then frowned “Do you not like it? I can get rid of it...”  
“Don’t you dare touch it!” Crowley said, it was rather dramatic of him but he seems to be hypnotising by it.   
“So you like it?” He asked, the demon didn’t say anything he just looked the angel up and down; there was a strange-looking in the demon’s eyes that seem to be alive with fire.   
“Angel if you don’t take me into your back room and screw me rotten I may never forgive you.” He hissed as he moved in closer pressing their noses together.   
“Wait you want me to top?” He asked blinking in shock   
“I want you to bugger me until I can’t even remember my own name.” He growled as he pressed himself closer to the angel letting him know how to turn on he is.   
“Is it the beard that turning you on?”   
“Noooo it’s the smell of this musty book shop, yes it the beard now move!” 

He pushed the angel backwards and jumped onto his person warping his long legs around his waist and kissed him. Aziraphale stumbled back as he held the horny demon luckily for him he stumbled onto the sofa he keeps in the backroom and landed with oomph. He looked to see Crowley grinding down onto his own erection moaning “I have never seen you like this Darling has this beard really got that effect on you?” The demon stopped his movements and tilted his head as if he was thinking of the answer and then looked down at him.   
“It’s not like I’m horny for any guy with a beard but you with his added mope of curls oh Angel you look like... like... look just fuck me pleeeeease before I combust.” Their clothes disappeared with a click of the demon’s fingers “Now bound my hands with your bowtie!”


End file.
